Bloody wedding
by Kikurin14-Honda
Summary: Taiwan merasa pernikahannya dengan Wang Yao kekasihnya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan, namun sebenarnya dia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya…Update chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody wedding**

Summary : Taiwan merasa pernikahannya dengan Wang Yao kekasihnya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan namun sebenarnya dia tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padanya…

Salam kenal saia author baru sekaligus ini fict pertama saia jadi mohon bantuannya mina…..

Warning : Dijamin GAJE, ABAL, death chara (?) dan seluruh keburukan yang lain ada disini.

Disclaimer : Hetalia hanya punya hidekazu himaruya, sedangkan cerita abal ini milik saia (?)

Read please...

Taiwan -pov- 

Matahari kini menyinari mataku memaksaku untuk terbangun dari mimpi indahku, yaitu mimpi dimana hari aku memasuki altar pernikahan dan resmi menikah dengan Wang Yao kekasih hatiku. 

" Besok namaku akan menjadi Wang Mei secara resmi, wah aku jadi tidak sabar~" seruku bahagia. Dengan muka yang berseri-seri aku mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga akhirnya kudaratkan tubuhku kesebuah sofa. Menyentuh sebuah remote televisi dengan jariku untuk menganti chanel yang cocok untuk pagi ini. Mataku yang sedang bosan melihat film-film sinetron khas negara Indonesia terkejut melihat sebuah berita yang membuatku menjadi setengah syok. 

` Telah di temukan seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun bernama Yong Soo berasal dari korea selatan tewas bunuh diri,inilah foto wajah korban yang di dapatkan tim forensik dari tas yang di kenakannya terakhir kali sebelum melakukan aksi bunuh diri ` kilas berita yang berdetum di gendang telingaku. 

" Yong Soo...bunuh diri..." gumamku tak percaya dengan berita yang kulihat saat ini.

` Di samping tubuh korban terdapat sebuah surat yang berbunyi " KAU INGIN MELIHAT KEMATIANKUKAN? SELAMAT! AKU TELAH MENGABULKAN MIMPIMU ITU,TAPI JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENIKAH DENGAN PEMUDA BERDARAH CINA ITU ATAU SIAPAPUN SEBAGAI GANJARANNYA SAYANG….." begitulah bunyi surat ini..` ucap seorang reporter yang membacakan isi surat tersebut. Tubuhku gemetar tak karuan airmataku entah mengapa mulai menetes dari pelupuk mataku, di pikiranku saat ini hanya takut dan gelisah, senyumku yang tadi pagi terukir di bibirku sekarang lenyap bersama dengan buliran airmata yang terus menetes. 

" Itu sebabnya kau berkata seperti itu kemarin..." gumamku disela-sela rasa takut yang menghantuiku

Flash back -on- 

" BRAK " pintu rumahku dibanting begitu kencang. Langkah kaki mulai menggebu memasuki dapur, dimana saat itu aku sedang membuat teh untuk menemani soreku. 

" MEI! APA MAKSUD SURAT UNDANGAN INI?" pekik Yong Soo sambil menarik kerah bajuku. 

" Lepaskan aku dulu baru akan cerita~" ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin walah dihatiku tersirat sebuah ketakutan. 

" APA MAKSUD UNDANGAN RESEPSI INI? " pekiknya lagi sambil melempar sebuah undangan resepsi pernikahan ke mukaku. 

" Satu hari lagi aku akan menikah dengan Wang Yao di pagi harinya, jadi aku bersama Yao berencana mengundangmu ke resepsi pernikahan kami, apa ada yang salah? " ucapku dengan nada bingung. 

" MEI, KAUKAN TAU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU~" teriak nya dengan nada yang cukup nyaring. 

" Lalu?" ucapku setengah bingung mendengar perkataannya. 

" KENAPA KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN YAO? KENAPA KAU MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA? KENAPA WAKTU AKU MELAMARMU KAU MENOLAKU?" ucapnya dengan nada suara agak terengah engah. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya kemudian aku berkata 

" Karena aku mencintainya, dia adalah segalanya untukku, sementara kau Yong Soo maaf aku hanya mengangapmu sebagai temanku" 

" ...Kau\hanya menganggapku sebagai teman\hanya itu..." ucapnya lirih. 

" Iya, dan aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau menghadiri resepsi pernikahanku!" ucapku semangat. 

" Berarti kau ingin aku mati..." ucapnya. 

" AKAN AKU PASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN DAPAT MENIKAH DENGAN SIAPAPUN SELAIN DIRIKU!" pekiknya sambil keluar dari dapur dan beranjak pergi dari rumahku.

Flash back -off-

" Permisi~ paket layanan antar" ucap seseorang di depan rumahku yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Tubuhku beranjak dari sofa dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan dimana sereorang menunggu di sana. 

" Mei? Ada kiriman paket untuk anda, silahkan tanda tangani tanda terimanya..." ucap kurir itu ramah. 

" Baiklah~" ucapku membalas keramahannya sambil menandatangi tanda terima. 

" Terima kasih" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi. Pintu rumah kembali kututup rapat sambil membawa paket berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna putih salju. 

" Dari siapa? Kenapa tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" ucapku pelan. Jemariku mulai membuka kotak itu, saat sampai pada intinya mataku terbelalak kaget untuk ketiga kalinya. Sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang tersiram noda merah pekat dengan bau amis-darah manusia, dan sebuah pakaian pengantin pria yang bernasib sama dengan gaun wanita yang berbeda hanyalah adanya beberapa tusukan pisau yang tepat menuju titik jantung bertengger. Dan di bawah gaun itu terdapat sebuah foto aku bersama Yao dan muka Yao di coret menyilang dengan menggunakan darah yang sama berwarna merah segar. 

" Siapa yang melakukan ini semua..." pekikku sambil memegangi foto yang ku temukan didalam kotak itu.

.

.  
TBC~

Selesai juga chapter 1 untuk selanjutnya mohon bantuan senpai – senpai sekalian ya ….

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Wedding**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary : ** "Kau hanya milikku seorang dan tak ada yang boleh memilikimu kecuali diriku...'' 

**Warning :** SANGAT TERAMAT GAJE, OOC BERTEBARAN, TYPO AKUT, ABAL, ANEH BIN ANCUR DAN SEMUA SAMPAH TERPENDAM DISINI ( mba... Capslock jebol mba... )

**Disclaimer: ** Hetalia hanya milik Hidekazu Himaruya seorang dan fict sampah ini hanya milik SAIA!

**Read please!  
**.

.

.

.

.  
**Taiwan -pov-**

'siapa...siapa...?Apa mungkin Yong Soo? Tapi dia telah meninggal... Tapi kalau bukan dia siapa lagi... Tak mungkin ' dia 'kan? Sebegitu dendamnyakah ' dia ' padaku sampai melakukan hal ini?...' gumamku di tengah deru tangisku, buliran airmata yang terus menyiratkan ketakutanku terus menari di pipiku.

Tok... Tok... Tok... 

"Selamat siang, Mei apa kau ada di rumah? Ini aku...Tolong bukakan pintunya..." terhembus sebuah suara yang familiar dan berhasil mengoyak deru tangis dan hayalanku yang terus menggema di telinga dan pikiranku.

"Eh... Ah...iya tunggu sebentar... " ucapku setengah berteriak, airmata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku, aku seka agar tak berbekas, lalu dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya, kutopang tubuhku dengan kedua kakiku yang masih bergetar hebat. Sorot mataku terpaku melihat sebuah kotak yang membuatku mengerahkan sebagian tenagaku hanya untuk menangis dengan penuh tekanan mental yang begitu menghunus ke bagian jantungku. 

"Lebih baik aku menyingkirkan ini dulu, aku takut dia akan khawatir " gumamku. 

"Lebih baik kutaruh dimana ya? " sambil terus membopong kotak putih yang kudapatkan dari seorang terus menyorot setiap titik-titik sudut rumahku, hingga menemukan sebuah lemari usang yang sudah tak ku kenakan selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. 

"Lebih baik aku taruh di sini saja sementara..." ucapku sambil menaruh kotak ukuran sedang kedalam sebuah lemari yang terletak disudut pintu dekat gudang rumah.

"Kukira kosong tapi banyak juga ya barang-barang yang ku simpan disini…" kritikku melihat tumpukan album foto yang hampir memenuhi lemari usang tesebut. Dengan kedua tangan dan jemari-jemari kecilku kudorong dengan sisa tenagaku untuk memasukkan kotak kedalam lemari yang hamper di penuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan masa laluku. 

"Mei, kau lama sekali sih? Apa ada masalah? " ucap lagi seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu putih pembatas antara dunia luar dengan kehidupanku. 

"iya sebentar~ " balasku dengan nada seriang mungkin untuk menutupi ketakutan yang sedang menyelimuti pikiranku.

"Lemari ini akan menjadi saksi bisu kelahiran, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan kematianku…." Cetusku sebelum meninggalkan lemari kecil itu dan menggapai sebuah daun pintu. Dengan sigap ku gapai kenop pintu untuk menyambut pemuda yang sangat familiar dimataku dan dunia hangat yang membuatku menganggapnya sebagai kakak. 

"Selamat siang tuan putri Xiao Mei eh bukan ratu Wang Mei~ " ucapnya sambil mengembangkan senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain, kecuali aku dan saudara terdekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
sekian dulu fict abal saia. Belum bisa maksimal karena lagi US. Review kata- kata pedas boleh dilontarkan! Silahkan jangan sungkan! Dan terima kasih yang sudah meriview cerita abal saia, masukkannya sangat berarti, mohon maaf jawaban riviewnya mungkin di chapter depan….. gomenasaigozaimasu…..


	3. Chapter 3

BLOODY WEDDING

Chapter : 3

Summary : 'Seandainya aku bisa berharap Aniki tidak menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini, aku pastikan kau menjadi milikku Mei...Ya hanya milikku seorang...'

Warning : SANGAT AMAT TERAMAT GAJE, OVER OOC, TYPO AKUT!

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers hanya milik Hidekazu Himaruya dan fict ini hanya milik saia seorang (?)

Taiwan -POV-

"Selamat siang nona Xiao Mei, eh ratu Wang Mei~~" ucap pemuda di balik daun pintu berwarna bunga sakura sambil terus mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Uh...jangan menyebutku dengan nama itu jika kau hanya ingin mengejek! Dan jangan mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti itu, Yoshimi Ryou Wang!" pekikku dengan muka semerah apel Tsugaru.

"Haahh? Gagal ya... padahal aku sudah berlatih senyum sama Aniki dan Ivan..." ucap Ryou dengan nada yang sudah melekat padanya MONOTON.

"Haaah? Belajar senyum dengan Ivan?" ucapku tidak percaya, Yoshimi Ryou Wang seorang pemuda kelahiran Cantonese yang selalu berkata dan berwajah monoton latihan senyum dengan Ivan Braginski? Sementara aku masih hanyut dalam ketidak kepercayaan itu, tiba-tiba Ryou menyentuh pipiku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkaget dengan muka menjadi pucat pasih.

"Mei, kau habis menangis ya? Kenapa matamu sembab seperti ini?" ucap Ryou sambil mengelus bagian kantung mataku.

"Ti-tidak kok!" pekikku lagi dengan wajah memerah sambil menepis tangan Ryou dengan kasar.

"Oh..., ya sudah ayo berangkat…." ucap Ryou lagi dengan nada khasnya, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya bagai seorang pangeran yang mengajak seorang tuan putri untuk berdansa di tengah lantunan musik klasik.

"Eh, sebentar... berangkat kemana?" ucapku sambil memasang muka yang teramat cengo.

"Kau tidak ingat? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku untuk mengantarmu mengambil gaun pengantinmu?" ucap Ryou lagi dengan nada yang tetap MONOTON.

"Ah... aku lupa... ya sudah aku ambil tas dulu..." ucapku sambil bergegas memasuki kamar. Baru beberapa centimeter kakiku menjauh dari pintu, terlintas secara kasat sebercak darah yang melekat di lantai ruang tamu.

"Oh iya... kau tunggu disini saja, apapun yang terjadi jangan masuk keruang tamu!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakiku lagi meraih gagang pintu kamarku.

"….." Ryou hanya bisa terdiam dengan tingkah laku yang tidak biasanya di tunjukkan oleh seorang Xiao Mei yang di kenalnya.

Taiwan –POV- end

TIME SKIP~~~~

Sebuah Bursa Pakaian Pengantin

"Ryou bagaimana menurutmu, apa ini cocok untukku?" ucap Mei sambil menampakkan dirinya yang berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih di hiasi dengan renda-renda manis berwarna putih kemerah mudaan yang melekat di setiap sudut lipatan. Ryou yang melihat teman masa kecilnya sekaligus calon istri kakaknya bersemu merah saat menatap wajahnya yang jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm… kursa kau cocok memakai gaun itu.." ucap Ryou dengan nada berusaha tetap separti biasanya walau wajahnya kini hamper menyamai warna bunga sakura.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Ryou kau telah memujiku~~" ucap Mei Sambil mengembangkan senyumnya kepada pemuda di depannya. Ryou yang melihat senyum Mei menundukkan kepalanya takut mukanya yang tambah memerah terlihat oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

'Perasaan ini lagi, kenapa selalu muncul jika aku bersama Mei?' bisik Ryou dalam hatinya.

" Wah... aku jadi tidak sabar melihat reaksi Yao besok di altar pernikahan~~~" seru Mei dengan wajah gembira dan berhasil menyingkirkan bayangan ketakutannya yang membuatnya menangis. Muka Ryou yang semula ia tundukkan perlahan ia angkat.

'Benar... iya memakai gaun itu hanya untuk meminta pendapatku dan senyumnya itu hanya sebagai balasan terima kasih, tapi bukan untukku' gumam Ryou dalam hatinya.

'Seandainya aku bisa berharap Aniki tidak menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini, aku pastikan kau menjadi milikku.' Gumam lelaki bermata cokelat-hitam ini.

"Umm? Ada apa, Ryou?" Tanya Mei dengan muka tetap menaruh senyum khas. Lelaki yang di panggil kembali menyiratkan warna merah jambu di pipinya.

"Uuumm...bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan nada khas miliknya. Tapi tersirat suara hati yang kesakitan.

TIME SKIP, aru.

Perjalan pulang

Mobil yang di kendarai oleh Ryou melesat melewati pertokooan-pertokoan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan, dan di dalam mobil hanya terdengar suara mobil yang terus meraung-raung, tak ada satu suara yang ikut membaur dengan raungan mobil itu.

'Kenapa Ryou jadi pendiam ( emang sudah dari sananya sih) begini padaku?' gumam Mei ditengah hembusan nafasnya.

"Em, Mei…" ucap Ryou memulai memecah keheningan yang enyelimuti dirinya dan Mei.

"Ah, i-iya, kenapa?" Tanya Mei setelah namanya di panggil.

"boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" ucap Ryou sambil tetap memandang jalan di depannya.

" Tentu saja boleh, katakan saja~~" ucap Mei sabil tetap mengembangkan senyum khasnya. Ryou berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana jika Aniki lenyap dari dunia ini?" ucap Ryou.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti?" balas Mei di sertai dengan nada yang di kelilingi oleh rasa penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika Aniki meninggal sebelum sempat menikah denganmu karena di bunuh oleh seseorang Mei?" ucap Ryou lagi memperjelas perkataan-perkataan yang tadi ia ucapkan

DEG!

Jantung Mei kembali terpompa dengan cepat, keringat dingin juga mulai meluncur kembali pelipisnya. Otaknya yang sedang di selimuti oleh kebahagiaan mulai memudar berganti dengan selimut selimut kelam yang membuatnya ketakutan sebelumnya.

"Jangan mengucapkan perkataan itu!" pekik Mei dengan nada ketakutan, matanya terbelalak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang di kasihi olehnya. Disela-sela ketakutan Mei tiba-tiba Ryou mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak yang membuat Mei secara spontan menjadi menengok Ryou yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau la-" belum sempat Mei meneruskan perkataannya yang terlancar dari mulutnya, bibirnya terkunci oleh sebuah ciuman hangat yang terlancar dari Ryou, Ryou mulai menjilati bibir bagian bawah Mei meminta izin untuk masuk, namun Mei tidak mengizinkannya hingga akhirnya Ryou menggigit bibir Mei yang membuat secara spontan Mei membuka mulutnya.

"Akh...!" rintih Mei kesakitan tapi Ryou tidak memperdulikan rintihan yang Mei rasakan, lidah Ryou mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Mei, hingga tedengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Mei.

"Ah...Ryou, ku mohon ,hetikan...!" desah Mei namun Ryou tidak memperdulikanya, satu persatu gigi Mei di absen secara satu persatu tanpa ada yang terlewati, hingga akhirnya Ryou melepas ciumannya dari bibir Mei. Tubuh Mei di cengkram dengan kuat hingga Mei kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Kau hanya milikku Mei, tak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain diriku, sekalipun Aniki!" bentak Ryou. Sambil mencengkram tubuh kecil Mei dengan kuat.

"Ryou kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau sekarang bukan dirimu yang biasanya?" ucap Mei sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ryou, namun usahanya nihil, bukannya malah melemah namun semakin kuat.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYADARINYA? AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU MEI, SEJAK KITA BERTEMAN SAAT MASIH KECIL, AKU SUDAH MENYUKAIMU MEI, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya? Benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?" perkataan Ryou melemah di sertai dengan genggamannya.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras melukai pipi Ryou yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI TERHADAPKU?" pekik Mei lagi yang memandangi sifat yang sangat berbeda pada diri Ryou.

"Maaf,Mei aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis sungguh...dan melupakan sema ini…" "Biar ku antar sampai rumah..." ucap Ryou lagi sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

'Ryou...' gumam Mei dengan nada rasa bersalah.

Di rumah Yao

"Aku sangat senang, ternyata kau ingin hadir dalam upacara pernikahanku dengan Mei~" ucap Yao sambil menuangkan teh untuk tamu yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu memiliki bola mata dan rambut yang berwarna hitam dengan tanggan yang sedang menggenggam sebuah katana yang terbungkus oleh kain berwarna ungu tua.

"Aniki, aku datang kesini bukan untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu…" ucap tamu tadi terhadap Yao yang kini terduduk di depan pemuda itu.

"Aniki, bukannya Aniki sudah tahu siapa saja yang menyukai Mei, Ryou-kun, Yong Soo-kun, dan juga…." Kalimat pemuda itu terputus dia terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau kan Kiku? Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku mengundangmu dalam pernikahanku untuk membicarakan sesuatu…" ucap Yao sambil mengambil cangkirnya.

"Mem-membicarakan sesuatu?" ucap pemuda itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Kiku Honda seorang pemuda yang umurnya dua tahun diatas Mei, dan berdarah Jepang yang kental.

"Aku yakin, Yong Soo sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan hubunganku dengan Mei " ucap Yao dan diakhiri dengan teh yang kini ia sedang minum.

"Aku minta kau menjaga Mei, karena aku yakin umurku hanya sebatas ini…" ucap Yao lagi sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa Aniki berkata seperti itu?" tolak kiku dengan perkataan yang baru meluncur dari mulut kakaknya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku berfirasat seperti itu…" " kau sudah mau pulang?" tambah Yao yang melihat adiknya mulai beranjak dari sofa.

"Iya, aku tak mau melanjutkan perkataan yang menyangkut soal kematian seseorang.." ucap kiku sambil tersenyum tipis kepada kakaknya.

"Watashi-tachi wa mata au hi made" ucap Kiku sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah Kiku beranjak dari rumah kakaknya, seorang pemuda yang menemukan katana milik Kiku tertinggal di rumah kakaknya terkekeh.

"Bodoh kau tidak mempercayai takdir yang di ucapkan Aniki tadi Kiku Honda"

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Yao membuka pintu rumahnya yang di ketok oleh seseorang, dan dimulutnya terlintas sebuah kata "Sudah di mulai ya pestanya…" lalu pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh dan mengayunkan katana milik Kiku yang tadi ia temui.

Sementara itu…

"sepertinya aku harus kembali, kenapa katana yang selalu ku bawa bisa tertinggal dirumah Aniki sih?" ucap Kiku sambil Mengendarai mobilnya untuk memutar arah.

"AKH…" sebuah tebasan melukai dada Yao dan secara tiba-tiba jantung Yao di tusuk dengan cepat oleh katana yang di gunakan pemuda itu. Tubuh Yao kini telah kaku dan bersimbah dengan darahnya sendiri…

MATI….. kata-kata yang pantas untuk seongok tubuh Yao sekarang.

"A-Aniki? Kenapa ini-…." Perkataan Kiku terputus saat baru sampai di rumah kakaknya dan menemukan kakaknya sudah tak bernyawa, di samping itu seorang pemuda berdiri di samping jasad kakakna sambil terus terkekeh.

"Kau…"

TBC

Chapter 3 selesai! Yap untuk kali ini chapternya agak panjang (?) karena sudah tuntas masalahku dengan US yang teramat laknat, terlebih lagi sejarah yang di luar perkiraan # curcol abaikan

Saatnya balas REVIEW!

Ghicacute : terima kasih atas pujiannya, saia tidak merasa terhina kok tapi saia malah menghargai kritikkan anda, menurut saia chapter 2 memang sengaja untuk membantu saia melanjutkan chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Haefalent : Terima kasih! Saia sangat menghargai saran anda, akan aku coba untuk tidak mempercepat alur semaksimal saia.

HyeonJi-Park : terima kasih untuk pujian anda, apa cerita ini sebagus itu?

Tika Elric 7 : Terima kasih! Ha… ha… ha… sepertinya saia belum terbiasa tapi akan saia coba

Satu kata dari saia

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

BLOODY WEDDING

**Chapter : 4**

**Summary : "Maafkan aku Aniki tidak mempercayaimu"**

**Warning : SANGAT AMAT TERAMAT GAJE, OVER OOC, TYPO AKUT!**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers hanya milik Hidekazu Himaruya dan fict ini hanya milik saia seorang (?)**

**READ PLEASE?**

"KAU…" Ucap Kiku dengan nada geram, tangannya ia kepal dengan kuat hingga sebercak darah menetes di halaman rumah Yao.

"Kau teralu bodoh Kiku Honda, coba saja kau percaya sedikit dengannya…" ucap pemuda itu sembil mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian tajam. Di tangan pemuda itu kini tergenggam katana milik Kiku yang telah di lumuri oleh noda merah pekat yang mengeluarkan bau anyir yang menusuk hidung.

DARAH… sebutan noda merah itu, darah yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya yang kini hanya tinggal sebuah jasad di hadapannya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA TEGA PADA ANIKI? PADAHAL DULU KAU JUGA DI BESARKAN JUGA OLEHNYA, BUKANNYA DULU KAU SANGAT MENYAYANGI ANIKI? KENAPA SEKARANG KAU MEMBUNUHNYA?" teriak Kiku dengan nada kesal, namun pemuda itu kembali terkekeh, bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya sampai sekarang itu benar tapi..." pemuda itu kembali terkekeh bahkan tetawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi prinsipku, satu atau dua orang yang ku sayangi menjadi korban tidak apa-apa, asalkan apa yang aku inginkan dapat terpenuhi…" lanjut pemuda itu dan disusul oleh seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Apa? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan?" Tanya Kiku pada pemuda itu.

"Jawabanku, TIDAK!" teriaknya, kaki pemuda itu tiba tiba di pacu kearah dimana Kiku berdiri, tangannya dengan ganas mulai mengayunkan tangannya untuk menghunus tepat di jantung Kiku, di bibirnya terlukis sebuah seringaian yang tajam, Kiku yang melihat reaksi pemuda itu dengan cepat Kiku mengambil sebuah pistol nambu yang produksi negaranya di tahun 1906 di balik pakaiannya yang berwarna putih bersih yang kini telah di kenakannya.

DOR!

Satu tembakan melesat dari pistol Kiku dan berhasil melukai pelipis pemuda yang telah membunuh kakaknya.

"Cih, tak ku kira seorang Kiku Honda dapat memakai senjata api…"dengus pemuda itu, tangannya dengan sigap melempar katana milik Kiku ke tanah dan mengambil sebuah Pistol buatan Amerika dan mulai menembaki Kiku dengan peluru-pelurunya.

DOR!

Bunyi senjata kini meraung dari senjata pemuda yang telah membunuh Yao, tatapan matanya kini mengekspresikan bahwa dia seperti serigala yang haus akan darah manusia.

"Yang sudah melihatku dan mengetahui identitasku pantas untuk mati!" teriak pemuda itu sambil terus-menerus menembaki Kiku dengan liarnya. Dua tembakkan melesat melukai pelipis Kiku dan tangan Kiku yang berhasil mengeluarkan darah merah hangat dari peredarannya.

"Kau ingin melenyapkanku? Tapi maaf saja kau tak bisa semudah itu melenyapkan ku!" pekik Kiku lagi di barengi oleh bunyi pistolnya yang sudah mengeluarkan 7 peluru.

"Cih, disaat seperti ini…" melihat keadaan pistolnya yang hanya menyisakan satu butir puluru, Kiku mengambil telpon gengam miliknya dari saku bajunya dan menelepon seeorang untuk mencari nomor yang di tuju Kiku terus menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah pembatas pekarangan rumah Yao.

"KAU TAK AKAN BISA LARI KIKU HONDA, KARENA KAU SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN TINGGAL DI BALIK JERUJI BESI!" teriak pemuda itu, sambil terus menembaki tembok di mana Kiku bersembunyi hingga mengabiskan dua reffil peluru cadangan.

Di Rumah Mei~~~~

Mei kini tengah berbaring di pulau kapuk miliknya, namun matanya belum bisa terpejam. Pikirannya masih mengingat-ngingat kejadian yang ia lakukan bersama Ryou, dan entah kenapa di hatinya kini ia merasakan bahwa orang yang ia kasihi mulai memudar.

"Ayo Mei kuatkan dirimu, kau sudah dengar dari Ryoukan bahwa ciumannya itu tidak di sengaja!" ucap Mei pada dirinya sendiri dambil memukul-mukul pelan pipi merahnya. Tangan jenjangnya kini ia hadapkan kelangit, dimatanya kini tengah memandang sebuah cincin emas berhiaskan permata yang bersemat di jari manisnya.

"Yao, apa benar kau akan menghilang? Tapi aku belum siap untuk kehilanganmu Yao…" gumam Mei lirih, tanpa sadar sebuah buliran airmata lagi-lagi membasahi pipinya.

Flash Back

"Uwaaa, Yao coba kau lihat ini, cincinnya manis ya…" ucap Mei sambil memandangi cincin yang terpajang di sebuah took perhiasan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Yao kepada kekasihnya yang masih memandangi cincin di balik kaca itu.

"Iya, pasti orang yang sangat beruntung ya, yang bisa memiliki cincin itu." Ucap Mei sambil memandangi wjah kekasihnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, temui aku di taman kota jam delapan ya…" ucap Yao dengan senyum yang mengembang, membuat wajah Mei semerah tomat Antonio.

TIME SKIP~~~~~

"Yao, inikan….." gumam Mei tidak percaya, sebuah cincin yang begitu ia senangi kini melingkar di jari manisnya, dan yang lebih membuatnya senang adalah orang yang ia sukailah yang memberikan cincin itu.

"Mei, kau lihat ukiran ini? _premier amour_ dalam bahasa prancis berartikan cinta pertama, jadi Mei Will You Marry Me ?" ucap Yao dengan muka yang berwarna sakura, Mei yang melihat reaksi Yao dengan sigap dan dengan wajah tersenyum menjawab perkataan Yao.

"Shì de, wǒ yuànyì jià gěi nǐ..." ucap Mei dengan wajah yang tak kalah memerah dengan Yao

Flash Back -END-

Tangannya yang masih terangkat kini iya hempaskan ke pulau kapuknya, namun tanpa di sengaja pergelangan tangannya mengenai sebuah vas keramik yang terukir sebuah namanya dengan Yao hasil dari kegiatan seninya dulu.

PRANG

Keramik yang sangat ia sukai kini membentur lantai rumahnya dan menjadi pecahan-pecahan keramik yang sangat menusuk ketajamannya.

"Ah…, Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini sih?" ucap Mei sambil mengambil pecahan-pecahan gelas yang terjatuh.

"Aww…" jarinya kini terluka, darah mulai keluar dari goresan jarinya , darah yang sangat merah dan hangat. Matany kini mengamati aliran darh yang keluar dari jarinya, dan selalu setiap melihat sebuah darah yang mengalir terbesit sesosok orang yang ia kasihi semakin memudar.

"….. jangan, ini hanya kecelakaan biasa…." ucap Mei lagi dan berlanjut mengambil kembali pecahan-pecahan gelas tadi setelah tangannya di obati.

"Ayo angkat, angkat….angkat…" ucap Kiku dengan nada panik, sambil terus melihat pergerakan peluru yang selalu melesat ke tempat persembunyiannya sekitar satu peluru per dua detik.

'Di sini Ludwig Beilschmidt...' ucap pemuda di seberang saluran telepon Kiku.

"Ludwig-san, ini saya Kiku…" ucap Kiku masih dengan nada panik, melihat peluru yang di tembaki oleh pemuda yang menjadi lawannya mulai menyerempet pelipisnya.

'kiku? Ada apa menelepon? Dan kenapa sepertinya tempatmu bising sekali?' Tanya Ludwig di seberang telpon sambil berusaha memasang telinga sebaik mungkin, karena suar Kiku terdengar lebih pelan di bandingkan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

"Ludwig-san, bisakah kau datang ke rumah Aniki sekarang? Dan bisa sekalian menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dan polisi di dekat daerah sini?" ucap Kiku lagi sambil tetap di tempat perlindungannya, mengisi amunisi pelurunya.

'Memangnya ada apa di rumah Yao sampai harus menghubungi polisi dan rumah sakit?' Tanya Ludwig lagi yang masih belum bisa mengerti perkataan Kiku.

"Aniki…Aniki…. Nyawanya harus di tolong secepatnya Ludwig-san…" pekik Kiku yang sudah benar-benar di banjiri oleh keringat dingin dan wajah pucat pasih menandakan ke khawatiran.

"Hoo…. MENCOBA MENCARI BANTUAN YA, ITU SIA-SIA KIKU KARENA KAU AKAN SEGERA MATI DISINI, ATAU MENJADI SEORANG NARA PIDANA.." cemooh pemuda yang membunuh Yao, sambil menembaki peluru-pelurunya.

"Aku tidak akan mati, dan yang akan masuk penjara bukanlah aku melainkan kau.." ucap Kiku sambil melayangkan tiga peluru cadangan yang berhasil mengoyak paha, pergelangan tangan bagian kanan, serta berhasil menyerempet pipi pemuda itu.

"Cih, meleset…" gumam Kiku, dan berlindung lagi ketempat persembunyiannya.

'Kiku, ada apa? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara pistol yang meletus di sekitarmu?' ucap Ludwig lagi yang baru bisa mengingat suara senjata yang dulu ia kenakan saat bertempur di medan perang dulu.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti saja Ludwig-san, pokoknya hubungi polisi dan pihak rumah sakit, bilang terjadi baku tembak dan pembunuhan disini…" ucap Kiku dengan memasang pistolnya dengan siaga.

'Baiklah Kiku, dua puluh menit lagi aku akan sampai di sana berserta polisi dan ambulans, kau tunggu saja di sana..' ucap pemuda berdarah jerman itu yang sudah mulai paham dengan kejadian yang sedang di alami oleh Kiku.

"Aku percayakan semuanya padamu Ludwig-san, aku akan mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu" ucap Kiku sambil menembaki pemuda itu lagi dengan sebuah peluru yang melesat panas dan memperbesar luka di bagian pelipis pemuda yang telah membunuh kakaknya.

17 menit kemudian…

"Masih tiga menit lagi, dan peluruku tinggal 1 butir…" tangan yang semula tegas mengenggam sebuah pistol negarnya, kini mulai bergetar luka tembak yang ia dapatkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya mulai memburamkan pandangan matanya, samar-samar matanya melihat pemuda yang sekarang kini menyerangnya juga mulai letih dengan luka-luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Kiku.

"Kau ternyata hama kecil yang sangat menyusahkan untuk di bunuh…" gerutu pemuda itu dengan nada kesal. Posisi Kiku kini hanya bisa bertahan, tidak lagi bisa menyerang di karenakan kondisinya, dan sisa peluru yang dimilikinya.

'Ludwig-san ayolah…' dengus Kiku dalam hatinya. Matanya masih melirik jamnya lagi, sisa waktu yang di janjikan Ludwig kini tersisa dua menit lagi 'aku harus bertahan…' pekiknya lagi dalam hati. Suasana kini sunyi, tidak ada satu peluru yang siap untuk melesat, tapi tanpa di duga oleh Kiku sebuah tembakan melesat kearah jantung Kiku, dengan kesigapan seorang prajurit perang dan mantan seorang ninja, ia menembak peluru yang melesat kearahnya, peluru satu-satunya, yang ia miliki. Secara akurat tembakannya melesat membentur peluru yang mengarah ke arahnya kea rah yang lain.

"Bodoh…." Ucap pemuda yang ternyata kini telah berdiri di depan Kiku dengan tangan menggapai langit dan menggengam sebuah batu besar yang tidak tahu muncul darimana.

"Yong-"

BUAKK…

Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis Kiku, matanya kini terpejam, tak berdaya. Batu yang digunakan untuk memukul Kiku kini terbekas sebuah darah Kiku, darah yang sangat manis….merah menyala….

"Mungkin belum saatnya, tapi suatu saat aku akan mencabut nyawamu Kiku Honda.." ucap pemuda itu, meninggalkan tubuh Kiku yang tak erdaya dan seongok jasad yang tak bernyawa.

TIME SKRIP~~~

"UKH…"

"Kiku, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang pemuda berdarah Jerman kepada Kiku.

"Bagaimana keadaan aniki sekarang?" pekik Kiku yang mulai sadar.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, lukamu cukup parah dan dengan luka ini kau bisa sadar secepat ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban.." jelas Ludwig mengalihkan pertanyaan Kiku.

"Ludwig-san, bagaimana keadaan Aniki? Aniki bisa di selamatkankan?" tegas Kiku kepada pemuda berbola mata biru langit itu.

"Yao, nyawanya tidak bisa di selamatkan… keadaanya sangat mengenaskan, sekarang Yao sedang dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarga Wang.." ucap Ludwig dengan nada lirih, siapapun juga pasti akan merasakan sesuatu hal yang sama jika mengantarkan sebuah pesan kematian seeorang.

"Antar aku kesana, ada yang harus aku katakana pada Ryou.."

"Yao….kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku…, bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk kita…, tapi kenapa kau…" perkataan Mei terputus, matanya kini sembab menangisi kepergian pemuda yang dia cintai, Ryou yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menenangkan Mei, hatinya juga sakit melihat kepergian kakaknya yang sudah membesarkannya.

"Ryou, ada yang ingin aku katakan…"

"Kiku? Kenapa kau ada disini? Lukamukan parah.." ucap Ryou memandang khawatir kakaknya yang kini inggal seorang.

"Aniki berpesan, kau harus melindungi Mei…."

TBC

Chapter ini benar- benar kepanjangan ya…. Sepertinya disetiap chapter genap pasti aja ada yang aneh # pundung di pojokkan

Seperti biasa balasan review di Chapter depan! Jadi mohon maaf…. Karena keterbatasan waktu…

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

BLOODY WEDDING

Chapter : 5

Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC akut, TYPO tingkat Dewa, dan You-know-lah

Disclaimer : Hetalia hanya milik Hidekazu Himaruya, dan fict super GAJE ini hanya milik saia~

.

.

.

.

Read please?

.

.

.

"Aniki berpesan, kau harus melindungi Mei-san…."

Tangan Kiku mulai menarik pergelangan Ryou, untuk pembicaraan yang akan mereka lakukan tidak sampai ketelinga gadis Asia yang kini mengenakan sebuah pakaian hitam kelam yang senada dengan lagit yang tengah menyelimuti pemakaman Wang Yao, seorang Presdir perusahaan besar dibdang teknologi, dan juga seorang tunangan Xiao Mei gadis yang kini sedang menatapi sebuah peti yang tempat tunangannya tertidur selamanya mulai tertimbun oleh tanah basah yang terguyur hujan dengan hati yang hancur.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Kiku? Melindungi? Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa maksud ucapanmu…?" Ryou pun akhirnya mulai angkat bicara setelah kaki mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Mei berdiri.

"Kau mencintainya bukan Ryou-kun? Dengan Xiao Mei-san?" ucap Kiku yang mulai angkat bicara.

DEG

Jantung Ryou mulai berdetak tak beraturan setelah nama Mei disebut. Sebuah semburat merah pun mulai menghiasi pipinya, dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah acuh dengan Kiku yang kini mulai menyinggung sebuah senyum tipis dihadapannya.

"…."

"Sudah kuduga kau memang menyayanginya, bukan sebagai sahabat ataupun tunangan Aniki, tapi menyayanginya sebagai orang yang sangat berharga bagimu…." Ucap Kiku kembali sambil tetap memasang sebuah senyumnya walau dipaksakan.

"Kau, kenapa-?" balas Ryou yang kembali memandang kakaknya setelah beberapa saat tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata-pun.

"Bukannya sudah terlihat dengan sangat jelas? Kau hanya tersenyum dan banyak berbicara jika hanya dengan Mei-san bukan?" "untuk itu kau harus melindunginya, dan satu lagi….." Kiku mulai merogoh-rogoh kantung bajunya yang berwarna hitam, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dimana di dalam kotak tersebut tersemat sebuah cincin tunangan Yao yang telah berlumuran dengan warna yang senada dengan bunga lotus merah yang telah mengering.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Mei-san…." Lanjut Kiku lagi sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil itu pada Ryou.

"Kenapa tidak kau kasih langsung saja? Lagi pula kaukan lebih dekat dengan Mei, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjaganya?" Tanya Ryou dengan nada heran melihat lagat tingkah laku kakaknya yang menurutnya aneh.

"Aku mungkin akan segera menyusul Aniki, karena aku telah melihat wajah yang membunuh Aniki, dan aku juga terjerat oleh hukum, karena sidik jariku menempel pada katana yang digunakan pelaku" jelas Kiku panjang, hati Kiku sebenarnya berat untuk pergi meninggalkan Mei, orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"Melihat wajahnya?" ucap Ryou dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, yang membunuh Aniki sampai seperti ini adalah Yong Soo-kun.." kata Kiku lagi dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Yong Soo? Kiku, apa kau sedang bergurau sekarang, Yong Soo sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu, mana mungkin Yong Soo yang membunuh Aniki…." Dengan nada khasnya, monoton.

"Hmm, wajar kalau kau berkata begitu Ryou-kun, tapi aku akan berusaha membuktikannya, menyeretnya ke meja hijau, dan membalaskan kematian menyakitkan yang diterima Aniki…"

"Kiku, disini kau rupanya…" ucap seorang pemuda berjas hitam dengan rambut rapi menghampiri Kiku.

"Gilbert-san? Sudah waktunya ya..?' ucap Kiku pada pria yang mendekatinya yang tak lain adalah adik dari sahabatnya, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Iya, jika kita telat kita bisa dimarahi oleh Eliza, kau taukan kalau kita telat sedikit saja frying pan yang ngak awesome itu akan mencium muka kita yang awesome ini, tentunya mukaku yang paling A-W-E-S-O-M-E, AWESOME kesesesese…" ucap Gilbert yang berhasil membuat Kiku dan Ryou ber-sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, Ryou tolong ya, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, dapatkanlah hatinya…" ucap Kiku lagi dengan nada lirih dan senyum yang terpaksa.

"Sayonara…." Sambil membungkukan tubuhnya. Setelah membungkukan badan, Kiku pergi bersama Glibert meninggalkan Ryou yang masih benar-benar bingung dengan semua perkataan Kiku.

"Ryou, apa Kiku sudah pergi?" ucap Mei yang sedang berjalan kearah Ryou dengan mata sembab dan airmata yang mulai mengering.

"I-iya, baru saja ada apa memangnya?" ucap Ryou dengan kaget melihat Mei mendekatinya.

"Tidak, tidak ada…." Ucap Mei dengan lirih sambil memandangi punggung Kiku yang kini telah lenyap di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang hadir dalam pemakaman ini.

"Ini Kiku menitipkan ini…" ucap Ryou sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang tadi diberikan Kiku.

"I-Inikan…" Mei terkejut melihat cincin yang kini ada di genggaman tangannya kini, dan disamping sebuah cincin tersebut teselip sebuah kertas yang diakhir katanya telah terobek.

_Mei-san, ini cincin Aniki, aku sengaja mengambilnya untuk disimpan olehmu, dan suatu saat jika kita berjumpa lagi, cincin itu akan bersemat di jari…._

Itu isi surat kecil tersebut, dan ingin membuat Mei mengeluarkan airmatanya kini yang mungkin telah habis untuk menangis seharian penuh.

'Kenapa….'

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Kiku, kau sungguh orang yang ngak Awesome, membiarkan orang yang kau sayangi dengan orang lain….." ucap Gilbert kepada Kiku yang kini duduk di samping kanannya. Kiku yang dihujani pertanyaan hanya tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya melontarkan suatu perkataan yang dapat membuat Gilbert terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ryou bukan orang lain kok Gilbert-san, lagi pula aku-kan sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, lagi pula kau juga melakukan yang sama dengankukan Gilbert-san, menyerahkan Eliza-san pada Roderich-san, iyakan?"

"Itu karena aku takut jika dia bersamaku, Eliza akan menderita…" ucap Gilbert sambil membenamkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau orang yang awesome, tapi kenapa kau takut membuatnya menderita?" Tanya Kiku pada Gilbert sambil tetap mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum meski masih dipaksakan.

"Aku-" belum sempat Gilbert melanjutkan perkataannya, sesosok gadis berambut blonde ke coklatan menghampirinya dengan muka yang tak kalah bersemangat dan yang tak pernah luput dari frying pan kesayangannya.

"KIKUUUUUU, GILLLLLLL MAAF TERLAMBAT, TADI MACET PARAH JADI BARU SAMPAI SEKARANG…! Teriak Eliza sambil datang menghampiri Kiku dan Gilbert yang kini sedang terduduk di sebuah bandara di Beijing China.

"Tidak apa Eliza-san, saya mengerti atas keterlambatan Eliza-san" ucap Kiku sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Eliza yang baru datang.

"Dasar kau ngak AWESOME, nyuruh orang harus On Time, kamu sendiri dating terlambat!" Hardik Gilbert dengan penekanan pada kata awesome yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah sebuah ciuman panas dari frying pan Eliza wanita kebangsaan Hungary.

"Ki-Kiku kau kenapa bisa menjadi babak belur begini, tangan di gips, kepala diperban, dan muka penuh luka, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya seseorang gadis dibalik tubuh Eliza. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian layaknya seperti seorang maid, pandangannya yang terkesan dingin dan ketus kini tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran, bola matanya yang berwarna biru safir memandang dengan tajam sekujur tubuh Kiku yang dibalut oleh perban, rambutnya yang berwarna blonde platinum tergerai dengan indah di punggungnya, ya…dialah sosok gadis tunangan Kiku, gadis berkebangsaan Belarus, Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Na-Natalia-san, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ucap Kiku dengan nada terkejut melihat tunangannya kini berdiri dihadapannya.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Setelah Mei diantar pulang oleh Ryou, pandangannya kini kosong, pancaran kebahagiaan yang kemarin ia keluarkan, sekarang lenyap bersamaan dengan buliran airmatanya yang kini telah mengering. Dihadapannya kini adalah sebuah lemari kecil using tempatnya menyimpan gaun yang dikirim oleh orang yang ia ketahui siapa orang dan wujudnya.

"Yao…Yao…ke…na…pa…." ucap Mei dengan nada lirih, matanya kini memandang kembali gaun yang ia dapatkan, noda darahnya kini telah mengering digaun putih tersebut, bau anyir yang menusuk hidung perlahan mulai menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah kesedihan didalamnya. Tangannya kini mulai meraba-raba isi lemari tersebut, hingga ia menemukan sebuah foto dimana terdapat dia, Kiku, Ryou, Yao, Yong Soo, dan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Yong Soo sedang tersenyum dan tertawa di depan kamera, membuatnya berhalusinasi dalam masa lalunya.

" Andai aku tidak dewasa, belum mengenal namanya sebuah cinta, dan belum mengenal kata menikah, pasti aku akan bahagia bersama yang lainnya seperti di foto ini…" gumam Mei sambil tersenyum tipis. Tanpa Mei sadari dua sosok pemuda sedang mengawasi keadaannya dari luar rumah.

"Target sudah terlihat….." ucap salah satu pemuda yang mengintai Mei dengan menggunakan sebuah walky talky.

"bagus awasi dia terus, dan bunuh siapapun lelaki yang mendekati dirinya Da Ze…" ucap pemuda yang kini duduk angkuh di sebuah bangku mobil limosi berwarna hitam yang berjarak 10 meter dari rumah sang target.

"Baik!"

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, tak akan pernah…"

TBC

Author note: Gomen aru~ updatenya telat! Gara-gara tugas udah mulai menumpuk~~~~! Disini semuanya OOC banget ya? Gomenasai~~~~

Udah Updatenya telat habis ini mau semi Hiatus dulu, soalnya sebentar lagi Mau UN jadi harus belajar buat persiapan, Mohon doanya ya~~~ * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk*


End file.
